Shattered Pieces
by xxXHarmonic TunezXxx
Summary: It has been a year since the battle with the fulbringers but the winter war still plagues the substitute's mind. The reason is his espada ex-lover being dead by his blade. When trying to take his life, he is stopped by information stating the sexta's survival. What would he go through to save him, and who will he have to bring along? GrimmIchi AiGin


Chapter 1

The days were slowly passing, turning into weeks, gradually building into months. It was as if time had stopped, leaving the depressed teen in the horrid memories of the past. It has been a year since the end of the battle with the fulbringers, yet the winter war still lingered in his mind. He could never forget that moment, that exact second he had to drop all internal feelings to save Orihime, for the cocky sexta espada wouldn't back down. He regrets it now, ever going up against the one he loves, but nothing can bring that bastard back. Soul Society knew about his infatuation with the enemy and had high hopes in it ending after the prolonged fight between hollows and soul reapers, but the emotion still remained. There was nothing, or no one, who could suppress the piercing sting in the boy's heart. Only one solution was foretold, death. Although his family needed him, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that if he continued to pretend he wasn't the cause for his lover's death, he would go insane to the point of no return.

So here he was, standing at the tip of the execution grounds in Soul Society. He originally planned to die in his human body, but knew Kisuke would just create a permanent gigai to save him. All he could think of is that teal haired prick glancing at him from some unknown place, displaying his trademark shit eating grin. Maybe this was as it should be, both dying because of each other, kind of like destiny. Just as the hotheaded youth started to graze his pitch black blade across his body, rescue came. A storm of dust circled around the substitute, only to subside once rusty chains stalled all of his movements. He was very familiar with this technique, he even learned how to do the kido spell himself, he was also capable of escaping it's power. So, it held no great surprise when Urahara witnessed his efforts being wasted when Ichigo used his own rietsu to dimish the spell, all he did was use another one and then another. The charade went on for what seemed like centuries until the boy chose to finally hear the shop keeper out.

"Kurosaki, there is something you need to kno-"

"Don't try to stop me, Kisuke. Nothing you say will make a difference."

"If you would just listen to me, I would explain. It's rather importan-"

"goodbye, Urahar-"

"Grimmjow is alive!" The outburst caught the orangette off guard, hazel orbs widening once taking in the unexpected news. If what he was hearing wasn't an hallucination, then it just angered him to think of just how long the blonde knew of the espada's whereabouts. "Grimmjow Jaeger Jaquez is alive, and wondering around the Realm of Forgotten Souls. Ichigo, do you still wish to die? Knowing he has been well all along, will you still take your life?"

It was happening again, flashbacks of the two in his bed, of their always heated arguments that sometimes escalated dramatically, the little tolerance Grimmjow had when it came to his temper, and even the twitching of his left eyebrow replayed hopelessly like broken camera film. There was no hole to crawl under, no skill that will cover up the frantic shaking of his body, a great fear filled him. "...how long?...HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN, DAMN IT!?"

Ichigo could still feel it, the touch of the espada's hand ruffling his hair, calling him a 'not so bad shit head.' He can smell the musky scent of the other once finished using the substitute's shower, still yearns for the man's warmth. It's unfair, even if this was some trick, he couldn't go through with this now that the slightest hope of Grimmjow returning was granted. The way he apologized before making the espada revert to dust plagued the boy's mind constantly, maybe, he can meet up and let the other take his revenge. For now, he needed to know just how to bring his lover to safety, and if they might be able to stay together in the process.

"Re-ealm of...Forgotten souls...?" The blade in his possession went crashing to the floor as his knees soon gave in, bringing himself down with them. Tears started to form at the corner of his eye sockets, drooping and curving under his amber pupils until streaming down the sun kissed skin. It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell he had been on edge the passed year, the bags under his eyes were proof of that. He had only cried once since Misaki's death, and that was the time his friends turned against him by the hands of xcution, but it was nothing compared to the bawling he did now. He couldn't help himself, he was letting go of all the pent up anger and frustration he held back on. If he were to save his lover, he wished things wouldn't have the same results of their last fight, or maybe, he was okay with the idea of Grimmjow killing him for what he has done. He couldn't help but wonder, despite everyone he knows being against it, if this was his chance to be happy. That, after helping and saving just about anyone he could, that this was his time to cherish what he had. It didn't matter what others thought, he just wanted Grimmjow.

"Five days, Ichigo. I heard the news from Rukia, she said she will hold back on the report from Soul Society as long as she can. I presume they will find out in two days, considering we are making quite the scene. It takes that long for the messege to get through all of the guards, so, we must be quick about this."

"Even if he isn't dead...everybody will be after him...there's no place for him to hide..."

"You still wouldn't give up knowing that, right?"

"Right...so, what do I need to do?"

Urahara stepped towards him and shoved a balled up paper in his hands, revealing a horrible drawing of a huge tree once uncrumbled. "As you can see, Kuchiki still made no progress in her art work. That is where you need to go after we find him, there's also one more thing," The crazy blonde pulled the last item Ichigo never would have guessed he had out from his hakuma, Aizen's zanpakto, "I am sending two others along with you, which you must guard one of them with your life and keep him safe."

"Y-you, want me to...protect Aizen?"

"No, I want you to protect his ex comrade, Ichimaru Gin. He is also alive but, instead of being with grimmjow, he is hiding deep inside my training grounds. Though he regained 1/10 of his powers back, he is still week. There is no doubt in my mind that twisted man wouldn't hesitate to slice up Ichimaru, he was betrayed by him after all." Kisuke put away the sword and took Ichigo back to his place, so he could explain.

_**URAHARA SHOTEN**_

"I helped Ichimaru escape the fate chosen for him by Aizen, in return, I've asked him to stay with me for further study of the healing time lengh of spiritual pressure. During our time together, he brought him and Azien's relationship to my attention, he informed me that they were lovers. The reason he did is that he wants to be sent somewhere secluded with the traitor, which is why he needs your strengh to stay alive. Since there is no way for me or anyone to quickly come to help, it makes Aizen's job to get rid of those in his way that much easier, I want to make sure you still want to go through with this."

_It was midnight when Grimmjow snuck through the teen's window, freeing it from latch. The espada never really was an observant person, it's not that shocking really. He didn't notice the hall light on, but just took rest in the orangette's small mattress until he got back, unknown to him that Ichigo barely finished showering. When he woke again, he found a laughy substitute holding a permanent marker in his left hand at the foot of the bed. "What the fuck is so funny, shinigami!?" _

_"Grrimm...hahahaha..j-jow..haha...nice...pffftt...whiskers...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" _

_Cerulean eyes narrowed in realization, the espada was just about ready to murder this kid. With a punch to the face he threw Ichigo on the bed and climbed over his bleeding form, licking up the crimson substance dripping down his nose. "I'll teach you a fucking lesson you little shit." He tossed the guy's shirt over his head in one swift motion, immediately nipping and sucking the pink buds presented. Quiet moans sounded through the ill spaced room, rising in octave as the sexta's thumb brushed over the other._

_Grimmjow then started to rub their clothed members together while simultaneously pleasuring Ichigo's chest. Minutes passed as the sexta had gotten bored of sucking that same spot, so he began lightly biting down the junction between the supple neck and lean shoulders, hitching his prey's breath. "ahh..g-grimm...jow, that feels s-so good..." _

_The soft whispers were followed by Ichigo's tongue, darting out and licking over his lover's ear shell. Sneeky hands made their way up the lean legs wrapping eagerly around the hollow's torso, roughly massaging the inside of the younger's thighs. A tingling sensation slowly rushed through the substitute the closer Grimmjow's sinful hands got to his groin, now being stroked harshly through the frabic of his boxers. The orangette cryed out in bliss and threw his head back instinctively, burying himself in the silky pillow covers. The sexta's wet organ trailed a path down the other's happy trail, removing itself as he freed both his and Ichigo's growing members. The horny espada then hoisted the hothead in his lap, sitting up and firmly jacking off their cocks with the same hand while tonguing eachother's throats. Heavy pants drew out while Ichigo bucked his hips at the heavenly feel, grunting suddenly when three fingers were shoved in his small hole. Grimmjow just chuckled darkly at the puppy dog face the his berry was making, murmmuring the word, "punishment', while scissoring in and out before stopping moments later. He aligned his manhood with Ichigo's twitching entrance, anticipating the electrifying spark when he finally thrusts in. If he hadn't hit the substitute's prostate dead on then Ichigo would be in a world of pain right now, but he was clinging hopelessly onto broad shoulders while rolling his hips to meet each thrust. The espada pistoned through the warm cavern that was clamping painfully down on him, coming to a stop as Ichigo glared daggers at him. "Do it yourself...Ichi."_

_Sighing annoyingly, the curves of the teen's ass were used as a resting place for his boyfriend's large hands as he started feverishly bouncing on the joystick filling him. Grimmjow lost all control at the sight of his strawberry riding him, so he harshly pushed them someplace else as he hungrily took the man up against the wall. Whimpers and pleads for the muscled man to go faster voiced wantonly in his ears, granting them as he attacked the other as if they were animals. _

_"fffff-fuccckkk...s-o..good! ...grimmjow...don't stop!" _

_"Hehe, what a ripe strawberry...s-shit Ichi...huff huff ..your amazing! ...you're swallowing me whole!" _

_A flash of white blinded their vision as they both came undone, releasing their load before sliding to floor. Giggles surfaced while grimmjow gave the boy a questioning look, thinking the kid was a little loony._

_"What the hell is your problem?"_

_"Hehehehe...It's just that hehe...I was fucked by a kitty cat...hahahahahahahahahahah..."_

_It then dawned on the hollow that the fake whiskers and black nose still remained on his face. _

_"Sigggghhhhhh, this is going to be a long ass night." _

Ichigo woke from his dream when he heard a loud crashing sound, only to find himself under a cherry blossom tree in Soul Society. He didn't know how he got there, but twin girls with black hair the lengh of Orihime stood before him. They looked the age of four with pale albino skin and red kimonos trailing a few feet behind them, they seemed to give off a chilling aura.

_**"Hello there, stranger. We always wished to meet the human who caught our master's attention."**_

"Y-your...master?..."

_**"Correct, hehehehe, he is a very fickle man after all. Our name is Mell, but we three know thats a lie. We call our selves Mell, you should be familiar with our real name." **_

"I-I should?"

_**"That's right, hehehehe. So, may we know your name, Ichigo?"**_

"Y-you just said it."

_**"Chaaaaaannnnnnggggg! You got it! SUUUUUUUPER POINTS! hehehehe."**_

"Super points? Is this a game?"

_**"Chaaaaaaannnnnnngggg! Right again! SUPA SUPER POINTS! Now, may we see Yuzu and Karin? We'd LOVE to play with them. Hehehehe!"**_

"Like hell! As if I'd trust them to you!"

_**"Chaaaaaaannnnnggggg! SUPA SUPA SUPER POINTS! Who knows what we would've done to them, hehehehe. Then, how about Ishin? He's just DYING to see Misaki again, isn't he? Hehehehe!"**_

"What the hell did you just say?"

_**"Uh uh uh, that's against the rules! MINA MINUS FIVE POINTS, hehehehe."**_

"You didn't say anything about rules!"

_**"Of course not! We're making them up as we go! Hehehehe. That Orihime girl suuuure is pretty, we LOVE her hair. Maybe we should chop it off her head? Hehehehe!"**_

"What the fuck is your problem!?"

_**"Another rule broken! MINA MINA MINUS TWENTY POINTS! Hehehehe."**_

"Who the hell are you two!?...Answer me, damn it!?"

_**"Rule broken! MINA MINA MINA MINUS EIGHTY POINTS!Hehehehe."**_

"you little!" Ichigo tackled the two only to find they evaporated into the air, their voices still remained.

_**"RIDDLE TIME! Two heads are better than one! Light and water unite as one! The waves endure the unwavering sun! Fight together as of one! What am I? Hehehehe"**_

"Huh?"

_**"We almost forgot! You are automatically granted ten points by arrival, you must get at least one hundred points to win! You just lost 105, you now have 87! This game cost and penalty is 12 points! So, if you lose this one, YOU WILL DIE! Hehehehe!"**_


End file.
